Conventionally, a vapor compressional refrigeration cycle device that includes an ejector (hereinafter referred to as an ejector-type refrigeration cycle) is known.
In this type of the ejector-type refrigeration cycle, a refrigerant flowing out of an evaporator is drawn by a suction action of a high-velocity injection refrigerant injected from a nozzle portion of the ejector, pressure of a mixed refrigerant of the injection refrigerant and the suction refrigerant is boosted by converting kinetic energy of the mixed refrigerant to pressure energy in a diffuser section (i.e., a pressure increase portion) of the ejector, and the mixed refrigerant flows out to a suction side of a compressor.
In this way, in the ejector-type refrigeration cycle, consumed power by the compressor is reduced, and a coefficient of performance (COP) of the cycle is improved in comparison with a general refrigeration cycle device in which refrigerant evaporation pressure in an evaporator is substantially equal to suction refrigerant pressure in a compressor.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such an ejector-type refrigeration cycle that includes two evaporators, in which a refrigerant flowing out of the evaporator on a high refrigerant evaporation pressure side flows into a nozzle portion of an ejector, and in which a refrigerant flowing out of the evaporator on a low refrigerant evaporation pressure side is drawn by a suction action of the injection refrigerant, as a specific configuration thereof.